iza_surname_iza_last_namefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Apellido Iza Iza Surname Last Name Iza Hello I am Uruguayan Last name Iza Iza (last name) 'The last name Iza is of Basque-Spanish origin'. Iza surname is Lebanese-Basque origin. It is a last name existing in countries like Uruguay, Argentina and Spain. Data It is a name that comes from Lebanon. It is a last name that settled deeply in the Basque Country, there are about more than 1,000 inhabitants there with this last name. Last Name history Iza in Colombia According to the book of Ismael A. Correa Diaz Granados, in his book, Annotations to create a story of Cienaga, Magdalena (Colombian town), the last name comes from Iza Lebanese and Syrians, p. 373 talks about Abraham and Sahid Iza Iza, Lebanese-Syrian who arrived in 1940. http://ciruelo.uninorte.edu.co/pdf/BDC313Parte7.pdf It is not native to the Americas It is a Basque surname, ie the Basque Country. The surname exists in Spain and in the Basque Country A report almost exhaustive: Important people Juan Carlos Iza (female-commonly called athletic coach Athletic Bilbao, is a Spanish football club, from the city of Bilbao in Vizcaya. Javier Iza-gonola, Alfa - Ego Ibarra (Spanish historian) Iker Leonet Iza Oiartzunen zen jaio 1983ko Abenduaren (is on wikipedia) is Spanish cyclist. Date of birth: 10/12/1983 Iñaki Iza It is of Basque origin, born in a town called Amorebieta, is a well-known athlete in the Basque country. Asier Altuna Iza Bergara (Guipúzcoa), 1966 He studied related to the film industry in the Basque Country. Zirilo Luis Iza was born in Bilbao Biskaia (literature zubitegia) Juan Antonio de Iza Zamácola Miren Iza Miren Iza General information Birth 1979 Origin Fuenterrabia, Spain Information Gender artistic (s) Rock, country, pop Instrument (s) Voice and guitar Years active 2000-Present Miren Iza (Fuenterrabía, Guipúzcoa, 1979) is a spanish singer. 1 Led early 2000s the Electrobikinis group, and after a stage solo composition formed the group Tulsa. 2 Also collaborations with other artists, Enrique Bunbury. Juan Antonio de Iza Zamácola and Ocerin (Anteiglesia Dima, Vizcaya, December 27, 1756 - Madrid, 1826) illustrated writer, journalist, historian and Spanish folklorist . Ana Maria Iza (Ecuadorian poet) Dr. Alejandro Iza - Doctor of Law, summa cum laude, from the University of Buenos Aires (Argentina - 1999). - Lawyer from the University of Buenos Aires (1989). Roberto Iza.-''' His grandmother, Maria Garcia Parra was born in Jaguey Grande, Matanzas, Cuba in 1907 until 1961 he lived in San Antonio de los Baños, Cuba. 'Julio Iza.-' Dolores Uruguay, Jose Antonio Iza grandfather came to this country in the mid 19th century (1850) from Castro Urdiales. His parents were Martin Joseph Alzaga Natural Iza (it is a small rural municipality in the province of Guipuzcoa (Basque Country) (Spain). In addition Iza is a municipality located in Navarra (Spain), 10 km from Pamplona. 'Antel, state telecommunications company ' '''Uruguay In conclusion Iza is a Basque surname Origin surname Iza is vasco. Por example: There are Uruguayans with surname Iza in Facebook. Source: Internet, Antel. #REDIRECT Iza Surname Iza Last Name Wikia